This research concerns animal and human intelligence, and the relation between intellectual development and its expression in language. While the aspect of our research that is most widely known is the work on the use of American Sign Language by young chimpanzees, the scope of the research has been much broader. What is unique about our laboratory is that the chimpanzees are reared under conditions similar to those of human children. The special rearing conditions enable us to study aspects of behavioral development such as, observational learning, use of tools, and play with objects. Since intellectual, social, and linguistic development are intimately related; such studies widen and enrich the analysis and the comparisons we can make with normal human children, and the recommendations we could offer to mental health professionals who are seeking to establish communication in autistic, retarded, and aphasic children. Behavioral development of five cross-fostered chimpanzees was documented with field notes, controlled experiments, and motion picture film. The object of this proposal is: 1) to duplicate and catalogue the complete, unedited film record in such a way that it will be accessible to investigators in Psychology, Biology, and Anthropology, and 2) to provide a written text that describes the action in detail together with interpretive annotation and cross-references to the rest of the record.